zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Karartegirl99/Another Series Finale Idea
Scene 1 SKOOL (A number of students amble into the classroom. Zim and Dib come in last, glaring at each other. Everyone takes their seats.) Mrs. Bitters: Today you will be tested on how horrible you are. This is not a graded test. But if you fail, you will be transferred to the underground classroom. Which has been recently remodeled… with a new radiator. Spoo: What do you mean? (Mrs. Bitters presses a button on her desk, and Spoo is dropped into a flaming pit of fire. Horrible screams erupt from the pit.) Mrs. Bitters: He wasn’t the best veterinarian in the world, anyway. Here are the rules for the test: Fail and you are doomed, doomed, doomed! Doomed, doomed… Dib: Hey, Space-Boy, won’t you fail the geography part of the test? Seeing as… you aren’t even FROM Earth? Zim: There won’t even be a test if Mrs. Bitters keeps going on about doom. She’s starting to sound like my robot… (Everyone looks at him, Zim starts to get nervous) Zim: I meant dog! His name is Robot. Yeah! Yeah, his name is robot, but uh… I call him GIR sometimes. Dib: Well, that was smooth, Zim. Reeeeal smooth. Zim: Silence, earthworm. Hey, that’s a pretty clever nickname! I gotta write that one down! (Zim takes out an irken notepad and scribbles something on it) Dib: Have you ever realized that the name of your home planet is a real word in our language? Zim: What do I care about your filthy human-ese? I have more important matters to attend to. Dib: Like what? Zim: (grumbles) like passing this geography test. Mrs. Bitters: Doom… doom… doom… doom… (Bell rings) Mrs. Bitters: Get out of my sight. (Students jump out of windows and run into the hallway) Scene 2 DIB’S ROOM (Dib lays stretched out across the bed talking to himself, holding a soda) Dib: Maybe I am crazy. Zim isn’t going to accomplish anything, and here I am, wasting my breath over him. And everyone keeps tormenting me. (Dib sips the soda) Dib: Those pitiful humans don’t even deserve to… WAIT A MINUTE! (Dib takes out his laptop and types something in. A microphone pops out.) Dib: Computer, analyze speech patterns as I speak. (The computer makes a steady beeping, then another beep) Computer: Command Initiated. Dib: Okay. Those ignorant filth monsters didn’t recognize me for the ingenious, superior being I truly was. They mocked me, but now, now they shall pay. Oh, I’ll destroy them all! (Dib jumps up and stands manically, forgetting the computer. It blinks, and he looks down.) Computer: Irken speech pattern detected. Locking out intruder from computer files. Dib: HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME OUT OF MY OWN COMPUTER?! (Dib slaps his hand over his mouth, then slowly removes it) Dib: Something’s going on, here. And I’m gonna find out what. Scene 3 ZIM’S HOUSE (Dib bursts into Zim’s lab, panting. Zim looks up from his work.) Dib: Zim, whatever you’re up to, it ends here. (Dib advances on Zim. Zim types something into his computer, and Dib freezes.) Zim: You pride yourself in being human. But the truth is, that’s not the case. You horrible human father created you. It’s actually rather impressive technology. Unfortunately for you, it can be easily tampered with. (Zim presses a button, and Dib becomes an old man. Zim presses the button again, and he returns to normal.) Zim: See? I’ve uploaded a virus intp your system. In about a week, you will be irken. You will look like an irken, you will think like an irken. And the human Dib will be gone forever, lost in cyberspace. (Zim slowly approaches Dib, smiling.) Zim: I admire your commitment, Dib. I always have. We’d be perfect partners in crime. Don’t you think? (Zim strokes Dib’s hair) Zim: And we could be more than that. If you want. (Zim returns to the computer and presses a button.) Zim: See you in a week, Dib! I have some last minute changes to take care of! (Dib is set into a sort of rewind mode and jumps out of the lab backwards.) Scene 4 SKOOL (Dib sits in the classroom, sweating. He keeps watching Zim. Zim slyly looks over at Dib. Dib scowls.) Mrs. Bitters (offscreen): And seeing as I’m getting sick of Avi, Tak… (Dib and Zim snap to attention and listen to Mrs. Bitters) Mrs. Bitters: … will be transferred back here. Then, when I’m bored of her, we’ll call in someone else. (Dib and Zim look at each other, frightened. Avi looks up from her book, then screams as she is dropped to the fiery ‘underground classroom.’ Tak walks in and sits next to Dib. She winks victoriously, then looks forward.) Dib (to Tak): I need your help. Tak: If you want to keep your giant head, I suggest shutting your mouth. Dib: Please. Zim- Tak: Will soon be destroyed along with the rest of this planet, so why should it matter? (Dib is silent. He looks at his desk, then turns back to face Tak.) Dib: He’s turning me into an irken. Tak: Well, that would be an interesting sight to see. Dib: Tak, please! Zim: You think I can’t see you two talking, but I can! Dib (leaning in to whisper to Tak): If he succeeds, he’ll have another pitiful slave drone on his side. Tak (sarcastically): Clearly, it’s worse than I thought. You’re already starting to talk ''like him. (Tak looks over at Zim, then back to Dib, then back to Zim, then back to Dib.) Tak (slyly): Maybe… we can make a deal. Sceme 5 TAK’S NEW BASE (A small, futuristic cabin sat in the woods. Mimi in her disguise sat waiting in front. Tak comes, leading Dib. Mimi seems surprised but does nothing. They enter the cabin. Inside, it looks very much like Tak’s hotdog stand but smaller. Steps descend into the underground part of the house. Tak leads Dib down them into a room with a computer in it.) Tak: I may be able to intercept the transmission Zim is sending from his base to your cpu or brain or whatever you have. Perhaps I can recode the virus to only change your appearance. Dib: What good does that do? Tak: Then, you can annihilate him when his back is turned. Just play along with his partner in crime thing to please him, then rip out his PAK. Dib: I don’t know… Tak: What kind of mortal enemies are you two? You get the opportunity, but you never do anything about it. Dib: Sometimes two people think they hate each other, but they don’t, okay?! (Dib glares angrily at Tak. She stares at him in shock of his sudden outburst. They stay that way for a while.) Dib: Tell no one of this, and you’ve got a deal. Scene 6 ZIM’S HOUSE-DARK (Zim watches Tak and Dib talking on his computer. Tak says something to make Dib blush. She moves closer, and he grabs her and kisses her. Zim turns the computer off and growls.) Zim: My plan is falling apart! Ugh! I try so hard to come up with these, Dib! I hope you know that! (Zim takes a ray gun from a counter nearby and shoots a picture of Dib taped to the wall.) Computer: Zim, if you keep shooting that picture, the wall will be singed and perhaps even penetrated by the beem. Zim: I’ll penetrate you! (Zim aims the gun upward when the doorbell rings. Zim grumbles and stomps over to the elevator and puts on his disguise as it ascends. He comes out from the trash can in the kitchen and opens the door to find Gaz standing there.) Zim: Gaz? Gaz: Yeah. You’re screaming so loudly, I could hear it from Bloaty’s. You made me drop ''this ''on the floor. (Gaz takes out a piece of pizza and holds it inches from Zim’s face.) Zim (scared): That could have been ''anyone screaming. Gaz: Who else screams about my brother ruining secret plans at ten at night? Zim: Maybe- maybe Tak? Gaz: Tak and Dib went to her base hours ago. You are going to pay for making me drop my pizza, Zim. Zim: No… Gaz… please… (Zim backs away and Gaz follows. Gaz beats him offscreen.) Zim (offscreen): No! My squeedily spooch! Scene 7 DIB’S HOUSE- DARK (Dib and Tak walk in, Dib smiling, Tak indifferent.) Dib: You know, Tak, I think you’re really… great. Tak: Can it, human. That never happened. Dib: ''What ''never happened? (Dib winks. Tak rolls her eyes. Dib goes to turn on a light. The light reveals Zim sitting in an easy chair in the corner. Dib backs away, and Tak presses a button on her PAK. Metal tentacles wraps themselves protectively around Dib.) Zim: Well, well. The love birds have finally returned to their nest. (Zim slowly stands up and menacingly walks towards Dib. He cuts Tak’s tentacles and grabs him by the collar.) Zim: She’s mine, Dib human. And don’t you ever think other wise. Dib: You’re wrong. She loves me. You’re too stupid for any woman to ever love. Tak: You’re both wrong! (Zim and Dib turn to Tak, who hadn’t been onscreen. She holds a gun and aims it at both of them.) Tak: I’ve got to say, you two are really devoted to getting the girl. But I’m not the kind of person who settles down with just one boy and never has any fun otherwise. I know how much that must break your hearts, but you’re just gonna have to deal with it. (Tak advances, and Zim drops Dib to the floor. Dib scrambles to his feet.) Dib: Put the gun down, Tak. Tak: No, I don’t think I will. Zim: Listen to the earth smelly. You’re overreacting. Tak: I’m not overreacting. I don’t love you, Zim, and I can’t be with a human, Dib. So stop pretending. This is the real world, not a childish game. (Dib slowly approaches Tak.) Dib: Tak, I know you can’t love me. And I accept that. But I can’t figure out how this can be a happy ending for all of us. Tak: Who said it had to be? (Tak raises her gun and shoots Zim. He falls to the floor, dead.) Tak: In all honesty, Dib, I planned this the minute you told me Zim was making you one of us. You shall rule by my side, and we shall control the humans with an iron fist. And no one will tell us we can’t, not even the tallest. Dib: Tak, please! Be reasonable! You’re insane! Tak: No one in this reality is sane. It’s all just varying levels of insanity. (Dib looks over at a mirror on a side table.) Dib: I’ll never be with you. Tak: So be it. (Tak raises her gun. As she shoots, Dib moves the mirror in front of his face. The beam bounces back and hits Tak. She falls to her knees, then face plants into the floor. Dib falls to her side, then begins to cry silently. He takes her gun and shoots himself in the head.) THE END Note: I wrote this because I was unsatisfied with my first season finale idea. It left out to much. But I didn't know how to end it. So I made it a tradgedy. Category:Blog posts